Las aventuras de Nueva España
by Elmund9
Summary: Capítulo 1: México juega con sus hermanos, piensa sobre la situación mundial y la educación de sus hermanos, lo único seguro es que el siglo XVI no ha sido divertido para ella.


**Advertencias: lenguaje racista, esclavitud legalizada e imaginario ligeramente violento.**

* * *

 **Las aventuras de Nueva España**

México alzó una ceja al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta de su cuarto.

Nueva Vizcaya o Nueva Galicia, ella no estaba segura de cuál de los dos eran. Lo único claro era que era uno de los hermanos del norte. Al final, ella tenía la impresión que no importaría cual. Muchos hermanos de ella habían perecido con el tiempo, su propio futuro era incierto y no existía claridad sobre el porvenir.

Era uno de esos momentos de dudas existenciales en los que deseaba los viejos tiempos. Quería volver un siglo atrás, cuando los conflictos tenían menos pólvora, caballos o enfermedades que sacaban ronchas de la piel y mataban familias enteras. Ya extrañaba los sacrificios humanos.

Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ella era una buena cristiana que debía proteger a sus pueblos indígenas, si no ya no habría mano de obra para las minas o el campo y habría que comprar negros. Ella odiaba comprar negros; la mayoría moría durante el viaje, y los que llegaban a veces escapaban a las montañas para crear algún palenque.

—Nueva España. He venido aquí porque Nueva Galicia es un tonto —su hermano dijo con su voz aguda.

México prefería el nombre de México, pero Nueva España era el nombre con poder. Era lo que la hacía a ella la mini jefe España en América y de una isla muy lejos como para preocuparse por ella. Por lo menos, México ya sabía que estaba hablando con Nueva Vizcaya, asi que decidió olvidar el mechón de cabello con el que estaba jugando incluso antes de que él llegara.

—¿Ahora que hizo? — ella preguntó por cortesía.

México pensó que iba ser alguna rencilla ridícula de cuando se vieron en alguna audiencia; algo que poco tenía que ver con su estatus político, despues de todo era ella con la que la mayoría del tiempo discutían sobre esos asuntos (y a veces el jefe España también se involucraba).

Hace unos años, en 1678, por ejemplo, el rey español había puesto de gobernador de algún presidio a un capitán, pero ella misma había aceptado de su hermano a otra persona como gobernador para el mismo lugar. Al final se hizo lo que el jefe España había querido.

La segunda mitad del siglo XVII estaba probando ser algo molesta. Todo porque España estaba deprimido (y cómo no estarlo cuando faltaban los recursos). Ojalá muriera.

—Me sacó la lengua — su hermano contestó con increíble dignidad. Aparentemente las misiones habían logrado civilizarlo mejor que las encomiendas.

Aún así, los jesuitas no podrían haberlo hecho el tipo de hombre que se espantaba por algo tan mundano como sacar la lengua ¿verdad?

Quizás era la sangre de los blancos la que volvía sensible, al grado de irrisorio, a su hermanito. Ella recordaba un escrito de los misioneros sobre españoles sin oficios.

Por el otro lado, se les restringió a los misioneros usar mano de obra de los nativos sin consentimiento del gobernador, porque los misioneros eran demasiado blandos con los indios.

Asíque quizá sí era culpa de los misioneros.

Una mano dura contra su sangre india quizá lo haría más fuerte, o lo mataría como pasó en una Isla del Caribe; Toda su población cambiada por esclavos negros tras la muerte de los indios por las condiciones extremas.

Antes de volverse cristiana, México rara vez pensó sobre la esclavitud. Era algo natural que se dominará un pueblo y tomar prisioneros. Pero tras la llegada de los negros, al ver tratada toda esa gente como no personas, México pensó "esta mal", por suerte un hombre de fe había alegado por el bien de los indios, eso si, de un modo patronizador. México prefería a España tratándola como una infante que como una esclava en quien estampar su sello así que había poco que recriminar.

La esclavitud hacia los indígenas se daba, pero al menos en el siglo XVII era mal vista.

—¡Hermana! ¡Hola!

Su hermano le llamó la atención nuevamente. Por unos segundos ella olvidó que no era Nueva Galicia (más cercano a ella, de un temperamento más templado y una mente más calculador aunque sacará la lengua a su hermano, alguien menos impacientes).

—¿Sí? Ya te escuché. Luego hablaré con él.

Lo correcto es que ambos se hablarán de usted, pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregir esa falta de educación.

—Esta bien. Hermana, ya que tienes tiempo, ¿por qué no jugamos?

Sin motivación política, jugar con su hermano era un hecho que ella olvidaría al día siguiente. Igual que toda su conversación. Algo tan banal poco importaba para un virreinato.

—Sí, me parece bien.

* * *

México sostuvo la carta entre sus manos, observando con cuidado la elegante firma curveada del jefe España. Algo sobre una guerra entre la casa de los Borbones y la casa de Austria.

Era curioso que los reyes fallaran en tener hijos. Ella lo consideraba un signo de tanto falta de virilidad como escasez de pensamiento político. Pero, ¿qué se podría esperar de alguien qué llegó al poder a los cuatro años? Nadie creyó que el niño pasará la infancia, así que casi llegar a los cuarenta era haberse pasado de su tiempo.

España más de una vez se tiró el cabello por qué se sentía gobernado por mujeres durante el reinado del difunto rey. Con una guerra en casa posiblemente jefe España se estaba partiendo de más.

Quizá él iba a morir. Posiblemente en el futuro ella lloraría la muerte de alguien qué bien podría ser su "madre", y para mostrar su dolor vestiría de negro en pleno verano, o mejor aún, haría vestir a su hermano más norteño de negro. Él definitivamente lo sufriría más.

Pero esos eran sueños de niña. La ilusión macabra de ver la cabeza de España en una estaca era su deseo infantil del mismo modo que una nena sueña con un marido, sin saber de todo para qué sirve el marido.

En cualquier caso, fuera el difunto Carlos o el dichoso borbón Felipe, seguro que el jefe España sobreviviría.

Ella quemó la carta y se fue a dormir. Feliz de la vida como un querubín.

* * *

Si el siglo XVII había sido irritante, el XVIII era un fastidio.

España y Francia eran un dúo que valía la pena detestar, casi la hacía extrañar a los germanos. México tenía la impresión de que los germanos serían más útiles para evitar que Inglaterra le robara de nuevo.

Inglaterra era apuesto, pero seguía siendo la clase de niño inmaduro, caótico, que robaba en los callejones oscuros, o más precisamente en altamar. A ella no le interesaba esa clase de hombre.

A ella no le interesaba ninguna clase de hombre.

—Hay un niño extraño paseando por las fronteras — Nueva Vizcaya comentó un día, a su lado Nueva Galicia seguía vivo y parecía juzgarlos a ambos. Ella no entendía las mecánicas de ser una nación, pero esperaba que alguno de los dos se perdiera en el otro antes de que acabará el siglo.

Mientras tanto, debía de escucharlos cuando la iban a visitar.

—¿Un niño? —ella preguntó.

—Sí, es blanco y su cabello rubio. No se parece nada a los pieles rojas y no he olfateado sangre de nosotros en él.

—¿Será producto de los ingleses? ¿O los franceses? —Galicia acomodó sus lentes redondos sobre su nariz. Pese a tener casi dos siglos, seguía pareciendo un niño de once, y por eso fallaba en proyectar la apariencia de adulto importante que quería dar.

México, por lo menos, ya estaba desarrollando un cuerpo de mujer, aunque seguía vistiendose como se esperaba de una niña de doce.

—No lo sé. Estaba muy lejos. Además, todos los europeos rubios son iguales.

Blancos o negros. Para México tenían caras difíciles de reconocer, con la única diferencia de que unos eran los amos y los otros los siervos. En tal caso, ella bien podría ser una negra. O mulata o una torna atrás.

Aunque, por cuestiones prácticas, era una simple mestiza que vivía en una casa digna de una criolla de alta sociedad.

—Bueno, si nuestro nuevo vecino es importante, ya lo sabremos después.

—¿Creen que será un amigo?

—Es uno de los nacidos en Las Américas, así que, creo que sí.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Algunos datos interesantes:**

 **-Jesuitas y Fransiscanos fueron los encargados de evangelizar Nueva Vizcaya.**

 **-Carlos II fue rey de España de 1665 a 1700, era de la casa de Austria. Su sucesor fue de la casa de los Borbon, lo que dió pie a la Guerra de Sucesión Española (1701-1713). Los Borbones ganaron.**

 **-Los negros si escapaban para formar palenques (o quilombos).**

 **-El sistema de castas coloniales tiene muchas mezclas, desde mestizo a salta atrás.**

 **-Un criollo era un Español nacido en América.**

 **Hay más cosas, pero la verdad escribí este fic para ayudarme a retener un poco de Historia del Siglo XII.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
